<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>由一张图片引发的脑洞 by ziran96117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355996">由一张图片引发的脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117'>ziran96117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bon Jovi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Jon, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我舔着冰淇淋，姐姐的金色头发在发光。我觉得让里奇当我姐夫也不错。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>由一张图片引发的脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我不会放图，链接在这：<a href="https://ziran96117.lofter.com/post/1f513f6d_1caa1f646">https://ziran96117.lofter.com/post/1f513f6d_1caa1f646</a></p><p>*<span>Matt视角</span></p><p>姐姐琼最近交了新男友。她说好了今天放学来借我，但是陷入爱情的姐姐显然……没把这当回事。</p><p>我和小伙伴们躲在树丛里，看见学校操场外围橙色的铁丝网外琼和她的男友，里奇——抱在一起。</p><p>“你姐姐身材真的很好！”我旁边长满雀斑的小男生压低声音惊叹到，眼睛要粘在琼包裹在浅色牛仔裤的屁股里。我冲他威胁地挥了挥拳头：“嘿！那可是我姐！”</p><p>“恶，她跟她男朋友肯定亲上了——”不知道谁阴阳怪气地拖长声音说。他们开始嬉笑，我的脸涨得通红。“你怎么知道！明明被铁丝网挡住了！”“Matt害羞了！不信你就换个位置看嘛！”我们开始推推攘攘，然后一起摔了出去。“ouch!”我心想糟糕，校服短裤摔脏了，妈妈又要骂我。</p><p>琼像一只受惊的小兔子一样飞速弹开，抱着手臂隔着铁丝网，用审视的目光打量着我。她男朋友好傻，一直在笑。</p><p>琼和她男朋友一左一右牵着我，大家尴尬地不说话。“姐，你不许告诉妈妈我把裤子弄脏了。不然我就说你交了男朋友！”我知道这个恐吓一点都不恐怖，因为姐姐蹲下来——她的身体曲线真的很美：“噢，Matt——”姐姐的男朋友哈哈大笑，他给我买了一只冰淇淋，三个球的呢。</p><p>我舔着冰淇淋，姐姐的金色头发在发光。我觉得让里奇当我姐夫也不错。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>